five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights in TF2
Five Nights in TF2 is a crossover fangame between Team Fortress 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's. Story The RED team has been unusually quiet recently. There hasn't been a single payload push, intelligence theft, or hat trade since two weeks ago. You, the BLU Scout, have been sent to see what is going on. Sneak in to the RED Base and hope you survive. But, can you make it out alive? Characters All characters appear bloodstained, with empty white eyes. Heavy The Heavy will walk through the base and eventually arrive at your door. If this happens, close it before he gets in, or shoot him with the Force-A-Nature. The Heavy activates on Night One. Demoman The Demoman will act similar to Heavy, but he will use the Hole in the Wall to enter. If the Engineer has set up the Teleporter, he will also use that. If he comes in, the player can either hide in the Ammo Closet or use the Force-A-Nature. The Demoman activates on Night One. Soldier The Soldier will sprint to the hole in the wall, invisible to the cameras. Eventually, he will appear there, but he will take a little bit to take off his helmet so he can see you. When he appears in the door, you can use the Force-A-Nature or hide in the Ammo Closet while he still has his helmet on. The Soldier activates on Night Two. Scout The RED Scout is pinned down by a BLU Sentry in CAM07. If the turret runs out of battery, he will sprint at the player and smash their head in with the Atomizer. To repair the turret, hold the button on CAM07. If he charges, the only way to repel him is to use the Force-A-Nature. If he is successfully repelled with the Scattergun, the turret will go back to 1/4 Power. The Scout becomes active on Night Two. Medic The Medic walks around aimlessly, trying to find Heavy. If he ends up in the same room as the Heavy, he will Übercharge Heavy, and the two will charge straight at your door. If the door is closed when the duo reaches it, Heavy will break it down, disabling it for the rest of the night and leaving you defenseless against himself and the Pyro. If they get inside, the player has a split second to repel them by firing the Force-A-Nature. It's a lot easier to just keep him away from Heavy using the Medic Call. The Medic becomes active on Night Four. Spy The Spy walks around disguised as another Medic, attempting to reach CAM07. If he does, he will decloak and place a Sapper on the sentry, allowing the Scout to escape. The player can still recharge the turret afterwards. Keep him out of CAM07 using the Medic Call. The Spy activates on Night Four. Sniper The Sniper keeps a jar of uri-I mean, Jarate, just inside the room, next to the Hole in the Wall. It will fill up over time. When the Jar is full, Sniper will peek around the corner and shoot the player instantly if they don't hide in the Ammo Closet. If he is successfully repelled, he will throw the jar across the room and temporarily break the Spy's disguise on the Cameras. The Sniper activates on Night Three. Engineer The Engineer tries to get in through the door. If the player stares at him for too long on a camera, he will throw his wrench at the camera and turn it into an audio-only camera for the rest of the night and disabling the Medic Call from that camera. If he gets in, he will place a Teleporter Exit inside the room, then keep walking around and throwing stuff at your cameras. The Engineer activates on Night Three. Pyro The Pyro will try to run into the room through the door. If you don't block him, he'll use the Rainblower on you to send you to Pyroland for the rest of the night. This causes some serious auditory and visual distractions. If he gets in, he will dance around the room for the rest of the night, causing further distractions. If you attempt to use the Force-A-Nature on him, he will (somehow) airblast it back at you, killing you. The Pyro first appears on Night Three. Merasmus the Magician Merasmus will occasionally appear in your office. To get rid of him, pull up your cameras. He can appear on any night, and his appearances are decided solely by RNG. He is guaranteed to show up at least once on Night Four. Mechanics Door The Door can be closed using the lever next to it to repel some characters, Hole In The Wall There is a Hole in one of the Walls that some characters use as an entrance. Ammo Closet The player can hide in the Ammo Closet to trick some characters into believing that they aren't there. Force-A-Nature The Force-A-Nature can be used to repel all characters except Sniper, Pyro, and Engineer. However, you can only use it four times per night before running out of Ammo. Jarate There are three full jars of Jarate. They can be thrown out of the door to reveal which Medic on the cameras is a Spy. They can also be used to help tell when Sniper will attack. Cameras Classic, FNaF-Style Cameras. There is a button in the lower-left corner of each camera that allows you to play a recording of Heavy yelling, "MEDIIIC!" This will attract the Medic or the Spy (whichever one is closer) to the camera. This is called the Medic Call. The player can also recharge the Sentry's Battery from CAM07 to prevent Scout from rushing the player. Phone Calls Night One Hello, Scout, this is the BLU Spy. Thank you for agreeing to scope out the RED fort, we haven't seen much going on lately. You should be in their Loadout room, if I remember correctly. If one of them comes in, you can close the door on them using that lever. If they get in a different way, you can hide in their Ammo Closet. Or, you can always shoot them with the Force-A-Nature. Just remember to conserve Ammo, we won't be able to get any extra to you while you're inside the base. Oh, and don't forget to use the camera tablet that I gave you. It allows you to hack the cameras that my counterpart put up through the base and use them to spy on the REDs. Sound fair? Magnificent. Bonne Nuit. Night Two Hello, Scout, this is the BLU Spy. The news that the REDs looked like Zombies is most concerning. If you can bring one here, Medic might be able to figure out what went wrong with them. Although, that would be very ill-advised. Never mind. Oh, there is a turret in CAM07 that I had Engineer install yesterday. You should be able to charge it remotely so that it shoots the REDs. Furthermore, the cameras don't like Soldier and refuse to show him on them. It's just a weird glitch that Engineer found. If the RED Soldier attacks you, you should have a small window you can use to hide. After all, he won't be able to see you with that helmet covering his eyes. Fair? Good. Bonne Nuit. Night Three Hello, Scout, this is the BLU Spy. Myself and Engie did some reconnaissance earlier and found RED Pyro, RED Sniper, and RED Engineer limping around the place. First, the Sniper. When you see that disgusting bushman, can be heard saying "I resent that!" in the background He will spend a while trying to line up the perfect shot...and pissing in a glass jar. When that's full, he'll take his shot, and you'll only have a moment to hide. Our Sniper has provided you with a couple full jars for reference. The Engineer will walk around and throw a wrench at any camera that watches him for too long. Keep that in mind. Also, don't let him get in, lest he place a teleporter exit in your room. The Pyro is an...interesting case. It will use a modified Rainblower to send you to whatever bizarro alternate universe it calls its home. Just don't let them in. Oh, and don't try your Force-A-Nature on them. That's just a bad idea. That's everything. Bonne Nuit. Night Four Hello, Scout, this is the BLU Spy. Not much today, except for the fact that we found two medics on the cameras. One of them must be my counterpart. Don't let them anywhere near the Sentry, or they'll sap it. The other one is most probably the real Medic, and they'll likely have an Über ready. Don't let THEM anywhere near the Heavy, or they'll bust down your door guns blazing. By the way, do you have any idea what might have caused all of this? Maybe an experiment by the other medic? An elaborate prank? Saxton Hale almighty? Or perhaps their soldier angered another Wizard? No? Eh, whatever. Bonne Nuit. Night Five Hello, Scout, this is the BLU Spy. Listen, I don't have much time. If I timed this correctly, this message should be being broadcast to you now. The REDs are in our base. I lost track of Engineer and Soldier just now. I saw them subdue Pyro, Medic, and Demoman earlier. Sniper's hiding in his van, and- can be heard screaming in the background -there's Heavy. Listen, once the doors unlock in the morning, RUN. Meet up with Sniper, if he's still there, and get as far away from Teufort as you can. For your safety. Scout. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I lo- slamming noise is heard. I have to go. Bonne Nuit. Endings After Night Five, you must escape the RED base. Move through with WASD, and use remaining Force-A-Nature Ammo to shoot anyone who jumps out at you. You will need all of the ammo given to you at the beginning of the night to reach the end. If the player reaches the end, they get the False Ending. If not, they get the Normal Ending. If the player finds Merasmus in the RED base, they get the True Ending. False Ending Scout reaches Sniper's Van and gets in. On the way out of Teufort, they pass the BLU Base and find their entire team zombified. The car stops, and the two are ambushed by a zombified BLU Heavy. Normal Ending Scout gets pushed down to the ground by whichever RED jumped out at them, and then blacks out. Freed Ending Scout walks up to Merasmus, who vanishes. He turns around to find the entire RED Team at his back before the floor beneath him seemingly gives way. Scout finds himself floating through a Green Void full of spinning clocks and mirrors. Category:Games